Him and Her, Us and Them
by Gingerspot
Summary: Carlisle is a vampire with three sons. Esme is a vampire with one witch of a daughter. The parents are a perfect match, but the kids are going to be a real issue. A story told in short scenes. Warning: will contain language and scenes of corporal punishment.
1. Daddy has a Date

Wanting to practice my writing, I came up with this story here. The chapters will generally be short scenes, but I hope they will be of interest for anyone who reads.

I take most of my inspiration from the Vampire Diaries, a show of which I enjoyed the first two seasons of. My vampires need blood to survive, however, in many ways they are still very human. They are _not_ cold to the touch, they _can_ be injured but heal quickly, and the venom in their systems _is_ capable of absorbing a few substances outside of blood. Oh, and _no sparkling!_

I hope you enjoy!

 **Daddy has a Date**

For five days they had taken in the disturbing change of their father. Carlisle Cullen was a respectable man, a doctor who always carried himself with a professional air on and off the job. He didn't go about sighing dreamily or humming old love songs. Certainly, he didn't bail on Friday movie night with his boys or brush off their requests for help on their homework.

That is, until he met her.

Esme stepped into the living room with a gentle smile, her hands clasped before her as she bowed slightly in the perfect image of a proper lady. Her brown hair fell silkily over her shoulders.

"I am very happy to meet you." her sparkling gold eyes drifted to each face. "Carlisle has told me so much about you."

Three different expressions greeted her, but none which were exactly welcoming.

Edward crinkled his nose as if he'd caught a bad smell. Emmett, almost always the cheerful one, looked downright pouty. And Jasper, the eldest, had gone full soldier mode, his cool eyes boring into the strange new vampire and daring her to make any sudden, suspicious moves. She had the audacity to not look the least bit intimidated.

They didn't think the day would ever come. Outside of their family, vampires who fed off animals instead of humans were practically nonexistent, making the chances of Carlisle ever finding a mate who'd want to share in his peculiar lifestyle a hopeless dream. Yet here she now stood before them, a picture of loveliness with her pure eyes devoid of any trace of red.

The mere sight of her was enough to turn the stomach.

"This is-"

"No, no, let me guess," Esme sweetly cut off the father. If his sons tried that they got "the eyebrow", but of course his response to her was a nothing else than an adoring smile. Gross.

"Jasper Whitlock," she pointed at the tall blond and he raised his chin.

"Emmett McCarty," she again rightly guessed, pointing at the brawny teen who had very short, dark hair.

"And last but certainly not least, little Edward Masen," she beamed at the smallest boy. His gold eyes went wide and his nostrils flared. _Little_ Edward Masen? _Little_ _Edward_ _Masen?!_

"You got them all right," praised Carlisle, neither grinning adult noticing the indignation written plain on the offended child's face. "Well, boys, what do you think?"

Cold silence answered him. Edward was actually curling his lip now.

The seconds ticked by. Esme finally showed a hint of nervousness, her smile faltering as she shot a glance at Carlisle. He bristled.

"Boys?" he called again, a warning just beneath the surface of his calm tone.

Edward gritted his teeth, Emmett averted his eyes to nothing in particular, and Jasper's posture stiffened even more than it already was. They could only push the man so far.

Well, fine. Leaning forward in a bow of great reluctance, they muttered in unison, "Pleased to meet you."

The pretty brunette brightened once more and Carlisle visibly relaxed.

 _Good boys_ , he thought in satisfaction. Edward heard this and scowled.

Barely five minutes in her presence and he already knew he was going to hate Esme Platt.


	2. Going on the Defensive

Because of the shortness of the chapters, updates will be very frequent. To any and all who stop by, please enjoy!

 **Going on the Defensive**

"This sucks," Emmett fell back against the couch cushions with his bottom lip sticking out. Carlisle and Esme had finally left for their date, but the tension in the house hadn't eased a bit. Edward kept twitching his nose as if the action would help rid him of the woman's strong flowery scent.

"You should've heard her thoughts," said the bronze haired telepath who sat closest to the warmth of the fireplace. "She kept gushing about how handsome and adorable we are like some eighty year old lady."

Emmett groaned.

"Just be glad you couldn't feel her emotions," Jasper spoke from the other end of the couch. He gave a little shudder. "I could barely breathe for all the friendliness she was pushing on me."

Edward grunted in derision. "Yeah, real friendly. She took one look at Old Grizzled and said he'd have to go."

"Excuse me?" Emmett scowled. "She can't just barge in here and start rearranging things. Old Grizzled is my masterpiece!"

"I agree," Edward nodded sagely, forgetting his own distaste for the hideous bear head mounted above the fireplace. There was no animal Emmett loved hunting more than bears. He was also a skilled taxidermist and had taken to preserving many of his unfortunate kills. Old Grizzled was the toughest opponent he had faced to date.

"She _is_ an interior decorator," Jasper offered in lackluster defense of the woman.

"Who gives a shit?" Emmett snapped back. "She ain't got no right to be touching our stuff!"

"Try telling that to Carlisle; you heard him when she complimented the house. He was all 'yeah, we do our best, but we definitely could benefit from a _woman's_ touch.'" Edward fluttered his eyelashes and smiled dreamily in a poor impression of their father. It brought a look of disgust to both his and Emmett's features.

"Doesn't he realize he's only known this chick for, like, not even a week?"

Jasper's conflicted thoughts showed clear on his face. "Well, if she _is_ his soulmate..." he trailed off and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dad has been desperate for a wife for so long, he'd convince himself that any golden eyed female was his soulmate."

"Yeah, she could be one of those black widow gold diggers for all Pops knows. First she reels you in with all her sweet talking, then on the honeymoon she literally rips out your heart. It happens everyday, man."

Edward nodded in solemn agreement. "There's no use trying to discuss it with Carlisle, though. We barely even exist to him nowadays."

"Then we'll just have to take matters into our own hands."

Their blond elder brother frowned. Annoyed as he was by their remarks against Carlisle, Jasper had to admit they had a point. The good doctor was not acting himself. If the empath didn't know better, he might even think a spell had been cast over their father.

His sour mood vanishing, Emmett sat up, slapping his thighs before standing. "Alrighty then, who's ready to play detective?" he grinned, hands on his hips.

Edward immediately stood as well, trying to appear serious but unable to hide the eagerness in his eyes. He faced his much larger brother and their hands slapped together in a firm grasp. The two boys nodded simultaneously. Jasper eyed them without a word.

Edward liked to think himself the smartest of his brothers, but Emmett had a way of inducing the fifteen year old into any and every ridiculous scheme he thought up. Normally, Jasper acted as the voice of reason. This time, however, maybe his brothers had the right idea. After all, what did anyone know of this new family of vampires in town? A little investigating couldn't hurt, right?


	3. Sorry I'm Not Sorry

Please note that I take a lot of liberties with Twilight's vampires.

Thank you Jatzygirl and Clarinetgoddess62 for your support! And thanks to all the mysterious others for reading! If you have questions, comments, or ideas, be sure to share!

 **Sorry I'm Not Sorry**

A knock at his door paused Carlisle's late night reading. "Come in," he called.

The light of the reading lamp revealed a rather nervous looking Jasper as the young man stepped inside. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey there, Jazz," Carlisle smiled. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I...I couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind?"

"Not exactly," Jasper fidgeted. "I mean, maybe..."

Carlisle set his book aside and patted the spot next to him. Jasper only hesitated a moment before shuffling to the bed and sitting beside his reclining father. Even in his pajamas the man looked as impeccable as ever with his slicked back hair. Grasping the boy's scarred wrist, Carlisle used his thumb to rub soothing circles into the pale skin above it. As much as their relationship had grown over the years, Jasper was still prone to anxiety whenever they had private talks.

"What's going on, soldier?"

Jasper's free hand toyed with the end of his t-shirt. He avoided eye contact. "Are you upset with me?"

"Whatever for?"

"I..." the eighteen year old found himself at a lost for words, his growing embarrassment warming his face. "We..."

Carlisle's eyes twinkled. "No, you weren't very nice to Esme. A bit disappointing, really, especially after I spent so much time telling her about how wonderful my boys are."

Jasper sagged under the gentle reproach. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Do you intend to apologize to her and change your behavior?"

That made the boy purse his lips. He cared about Carlisle's approval, not Esme's feelings. In just a few days that strange woman had managed to completely disrupt the perfect routine of their peaceful lives. Jasper thrived on routine. It was a comfortable place for him. While he couldn't yet say if Esme was a fake or not, it was bad enough that her mere presence was messing up everything.

Carlisle's warm smile didn't falter. "No, you're not sorry. For me Esme is a dream come true, but for you boys she's merely a strange vampire intruding upon your territory. I understand, son, and it's okay. All I ask is that you at least show some common courtesy."

When Jasper failed to respond, Carlisle gave his wrist a light squeeze.

"Just give it time. Change can be hard, but you're a good boy. You _and_ your brothers," the smile widened. "You might not believe this, but Esme is already taken with you lot. She's the kindest soul you could imagine. You'll never find a better mother."

Jasper stiffened. His father's words crawled up his spine and he barely suppressed a shiver. He definitely wasn't ready to confront _that_.


	4. Reconnaissance for Dummies

**Reconnaissance for Dummies**

Tuesday afternoon, right after school, the boys put on their camo jackets, grabbed the walkie-talkies, and went to work.

"This is Big Bear to Little Spider, anyone in hearing range? Over," Emmett whispered into his device.

The sound of crackling static almost drowned out Edward's hushed voice. "Not a thought to be heard. Either no-one's home or they're just seriously lacking in the brain cell department. I'm gonna take a peek in the windows to confirm. Over."

"What? No!" Jasper quietly protested. "Tell him to come back."

"Why?"

"Because we're all dead if someone catches him!"

The muscled boy frowned at his leaner brother. "Who's gonna catch him? There's like no-one out here, dude. And even if someone does come by, it's not like anyone can keep pace with the Edbolt," he finished with a grin.

True as those words were, they didn't make Jasper feel any better. This whole idea was looking dumber and dumber by the minute. Here he was crouched in the bushes behind the Platt's property, the overcast sky threatening rain at any moment, and his littlest brother going around peeping into a woman's house. How the hell did he let himself get talked into this?

"My God," Edward breathed into the two-way radio. Jasper felt his dead heart jump. "They have a grand piano!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. Jasper filled his lungs with air and blew, running a hand through his long, wavy hair.

"Ed, we're not looking for pianos."

"But it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Em."

"Dude, you have one at home yourself."

Edward scoffed. "That thing is no grand piano. Half the keys don't even work. Seriously, is one instrument with working parts really too much to ask for? Doctors make tons of money, but the way Dad carries on you'd think we could barely afford running water."

"Well, with the way you take half a day to finish a shower, he may have a point."

"...Shut up."

Listening to his younger brothers, Jasper felt what little patience he had left slipping away. These two didn't know the first thing about conducting a proper reconnaissance mission.

"Hey, one of the windows are open," Edward's voice crackled again. "And I'm pretty sure no-one's home."

"Can you get inside?" asked Emmett.

Jasper whipped his head around, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"Yeah, I can get in," said Edward.

Like hell he was. Before Emmett could reply, the walkie-talkie was ripped from his hand. "Hey!" he cried out, reaching to take it back, but Jasper calmly grabbed him by the face and shoved him to the dirt.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, step one toe in that house and I'll beat you senseless myself," the eldest threatened.

"Fuck, Jasper! What's your problem?" Emmett got up and again sprang for the walkie-talkie. Jasper pushed him away a second time, then fixed his brother with a stern glare.

"We are not breaking into their house, Emmett."

"How are we supposed to find anything out if I don't go inside?" Edward complained.

"Yeah, Jazz, how?" Emmett matched the blond's glare.

Jasper clenched his jaw. "You two have officially lost what little sense I thought you had. This mission is _over_. We are going home right now and if either one of you so much as mentions doing something like this again, I will tell-" a loud engine rumbling down the road halted his words. Then the venom in his veins chilled at the unmistakable sound of car tires turning into a driveway. Emmett snatched the walkie-talkie back.

"Big Bear to Little Spider, abort mission and run like your life depends on it!"


	5. Doomed from the Start

Spawn, your reviews make me smile. Writing this story is a lot of fun for me, but it is also great to have someone else enjoying it as much as I do. Thanks a ton!

And thanks also to Twilight Sparkles Passion, Vampiregirl345, and the bunches of mysterious readers lurking in the shadows! Keep enjoying, everyone!

 **Doomed from the Start**

They really should have taken the car. It wasn't exactly a short run going from Esme's to their home, and the distance seemed far longer in a downpour. Twice they had gotten lost, none of them familiar with the way. On the second time Emmett and Jasper would have started throwing fists if not for Edward pushing the two bickering brothers apart.

Soaked, cold, and thoroughly irritated with each other, it was three miserable vampires that finally came shuffling through the front door.

"There you are!" Carlisle exclaimed as he appeared in the living room, causing all three boys to jump and freeze with wide, guilty eyes. "Why in the world aren't any of your phones on? I've been trying to call you."

Jasper's nerves were pulsating like a heartbeat. Emmett cleared his throat and said, "We were hunting a herd and trying to use those stealth techniques you showed us. We didn't want our phones making any noise."

"Well, next time give them a check to see if you have any calls. I was getting worried." slipping on his dark blue raincoat, Carlisle began fastening the buttons. "Esme called me about a vampire prowling around her house, so I'm heading up there now. Lock all the doors and windows, and if you see or hear _anything_ , call me immediately, alright?"

"Aye aye, captain."

The doctor pocketed his phone and started for the door, but as he neared the boys, he stopped. His gaze shot to Jasper.

"Are you alright, Jazz?"

The anxiety in the air doubled. "H-huh?"

"You're nervous. Scared," Carlisle frowned. "Did something happen while you were out?"

"N-no!" the empath mentally kicked himself for stuttering. Feeling the disgruntled vibes his brothers were sending him, he tried to compose himself as best he could. "I'm fine, Carlisle. I was just messing with my emotions to figure out the right amount of fear I should use to deter any trespassers."

Emmett and Edward regarded Jasper with obvious shock. For a guy who detested dishonesty, that was one damn good lie.

An affectionate smile eased the worry from Carlisle's features. "That's my soldier."

He pulled the hood of his coat over his head and opened the front door. The rain was pouring fast and hard outside.

"I'll probably be home late. Unfortunately, this rain is going to make it hard to sniff out where the prowler ran off to. You boys just sit tight and keep a look out. I'll call in about an hour to check up."

"Sure thing, Pops," Emmett forced a grin. Until that moment, he hadn't had any real fear of being caught. Now the feeling of impending doom was building and it had nothing to do with Jasper's annoying projecting.

Carlisle was going to be a _very_ pissed vampire when he found the prowler's scent smelled exactly like one Edward Cullen's.


	6. How the Truth Hurts

Thank you Spawn, Catspector, Jatzygirl, ChaoticH, and Y-knott for your inspiring reviews! Yes, Jatzygirl, this story is too much fun for me, though this chapter was tough. I rewrote it _five_ times. Whew!

Thanks also to Closelined and all my many other readers! I never thought anyone would care for this odd story outside of myself!

I hope you all keep enjoying!

 **How the Truth Hurts**

The boys were waiting on one of the two living room sofas by Carlisle's return. He said not a word when his eyes fell on them, the apologies written on their faces failing to soften his cold stare. After a long moment, he at last sat down on the other couch, crossing his arms and draping one leg over the other.

It was Emmett who swallowed down his anxiety in order to speak first.

"It was my idea," the seventeen year old began. "Things were moving so fast with you and Esme, and I guess we just felt...well..."

"Concerned," Edward offered.

"You weren't acting yourself," added Jasper in a near whisper.

"Yeah. I mean, I get it if Esme's your soulmate and everything, but people get that sort of thing wrong all the time. It only seemed right to check her out," Emmett tried to defend only to earn himself a hard jab from Jasper's elbow, an extra dash of shame being forced on him as well. Flinching, Emmett tried to recover with, "B-but it was only because we were looking out for you."

"And maybe..." Edward diverted his gaze, pursing his lips as his discomfort grew. "Maybe we were a little jealous about you spending so much time with Esme."

"Very jealous," Jasper admitted.

"I wasn't-" Emmett started to protest, only to then be jabbed by Edward's bony elbow. He clenched his fists in his lap as embarrassment churned his stomach.

Was he not supposed to shield their asses at all here? Fine, whatever.

"Anyway," Emmett huffed. "I, or we I guess, got the idea to spy on Esme. Edward was just supposed to read the thoughts of anyone inside the house, but when we got there the place was empty. I don't know what I was thinking, but I tried to get Edward to break in then. Jasper stopped us, of course, and then we ran for it when a car pulled up. And well, after that you left for Esme's and here we are," he ended with an awkward shrug.

The story finished, everyone sat quiet for a minute. Carlisle continued to stare coolly at his sons. Edward couldn't muster the courage to so much as peek into the man's mind.

Finally, Jasper took in a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

"I know there's no excuse for our behavior, so I won't bother giving any. We've acting like a group of common delinquents, going behind your back and then lying to your face. It didn't seem so bad when we were planning everything, or even when we were bailing from the scene, but the moment we knew we were caught we finally saw just how wrong our actions were. Not only did we trespass on another vampire's territory, we deceived our coven leader by lying to him repeatedly. I don't expect your forgiveness. We've betrayed your trust and that isn't something that can be fixed easily, if at all. But I am sorry, Carlisle. So very very sorry."

"As am I," said Edward.

"Even if we didn't mean anything bad by it," muttered Emmett. That time Jasper grabbed the younger boy's ear, pinching it so hard that Emmett cried out. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

The flames of the fireplace danced in Carlisle's golden eyes. He clenched his jaw.

"Do you think saying sorry is enough to make up for your deplorable actions?" he asked, his tone unnervingly calm.

"No, sir," answered Jasper.

"No, indeed. You boys made a fool of me, a right fool of me."

"We didn't mean to," Edward blurted out. The look Carlisle gave him sent a silencing chill through the slender teen.

"Oh, yes, you very well meant to. And what a splendid job you all did of it. Especially you, my trusted soldier," hearing the affectionate title brought a lump to Jasper's throat and a pang to his chest. "I'd say you put on the best act of all."

Tears welled in the empath's eyes so fast he barely had time to blink them back.


	7. A Drink with the Enemy

**A Drink with the Enemy**

Wednesday was looking very much like the worst day ever for the Cullen boys.

After hardly getting any sleep, they ended up being late for school that morning. Emmett was scolded by his math teacher because he forgot his homework, Edward was laughed at and teased after tripping over his own shoelaces in gym, and a heated argument with his lab partner earned Jasper a detention when he snapped at his science teacher who tried to intervene. The eldest brother being the only one with a car, Edward and Emmett were then forced to wait around after school let out.

By time they started back home, the rain was falling steadily. They all needed a hunt, but no-one liked the idea of getting soaked again. It was as if God himself were conspiring against them. Carlisle hated them, everyone at school hated them, and even the weather hated them. Could such a miserable day get any worse?

The answer to that came when they found Esme's car parked in their driveway.

"Hello, boys. You're a bit late. Nothing bad happened at school, I hope," the pretty brunette smiled in their kitchen.

Three pairs of dark eyes stared at her warily. "It was...nothing," Edward spoke slow.

"That's good. I was just making some hot chocolate. You three look like you could use a pick-me-up."

Emmett opened his mouth, realized he didn't know what to say, and closed it. Jasper and Edward were equally as bemused. If she was here to yell at them for their misbehavior, she was going about it in the weirdest way.

"Go on, sit down. I'm almost finished here," she told them.

They hesitated, fidgeting. Edward and Emmett traded questioning glances. Esme's eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Really, boys, I'm not going to poison you. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. The milk will be ready in a moment."

Edward wrinkled his nose, Emmett bunched up his lips, and Jasper narrowed his eyes. However, one by one, they moved to the dining room table and sat down. A mug containing cocoa powder was already waiting for each boy.

"Alright, here we go," said Esme as she brought over the steaming pot of milk. She filled each mug carefully, ending with the one they assumed was for herself.

"It's a pity all the tasty things we vampires have to miss out on, but at least we still have chocolate."

The pot now empty, she returned to the kitchen to place it in the sink, then came back to the table and settled in her spot. "You'll want to stir it," she informed the boys when they remained motionless.

They looked at their spoons as if it was the first time they had seen such silverware. Slowly, each teen picked up his utensil and swirled it inside the hot drink. Once they finished, they all put their hands in their laps and fixed their gazes on the whiffs of steam rising from their mugs. Esme laced her fingers underneath her chin.

"So, while we wait for these to cool a bit, I would like to talk about the...visit you paid my house yesterday."

A rush of tension shot through the room, yet the petite woman didn't even flinch.

"I don't mind unexpected guests, really. In fact, I'm rather fond of surprises. But I would have liked to be there to invite you inside. I'm pretty sure my chairs are a lot more comfortable than the bushes in the back."

A snort escaped Emmett. "I'll say," he muttered. "Some of them had thorns."

Edward made a warning sound in his throat and the brawny vampire shut his mouth tight. The two tentatively chanced a look at Esme. Her eyes had brightened.

"Oh, those thorns," she mused humorously. "A couple of weeks ago my Rosalie was feeling in a rare playful mood and we decided to try at a little wrestling. Purely by accident, I pushed her into those bushes. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop laughing at the scream that came out of that girl's mouth."

She chuckled, a pleasant sound that was light and warm. It pulled the corner of Emmett's lips up. "That's terrible."

"I know. I had to buy her a new pair of diamond earrings to earn her forgiveness. Nothing ever comes cheap with Rosalie."

The memory that played in Esme's mind tugged a little smile out of Edward. Jasper felt his own shoulders relax just a tad. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room was much lighter.

"Now," Esme picked up her mug and blew over it. "I really must know what about me had you all so curious that you would break into my house. Flattered as I am, I'm afraid you might be disappointed at what you learn. I'm a bit lacking in the dark secrets department."


	8. Love Between Brothers

Rewrote this chapter entirely because the first version was not working for me at all.

 **Love Between Brothers**

"How long do you think Pops is gonna be sore at us?" Emmett asked, hugging his knees as he sat on Jasper's bed. He stared up at the bright half moon shining through the window.

"As long as we deserve it, I guess," Jasper replied.

"He didn't feel any better today at all?"

"Hard to tell," a yawn interrupted the older boy. He stretched out his long legs and shifted under the blanket to a more comfortable position. "We _have_ been hiding upstairs since he came back from work."

"Yeah..." Emmett frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, Jazz?"

"Mm?"

"I'm real sorry about getting you mixed up in all this."

Eyes still closed, Jasper breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. Emmett was the kind of guy who didn't let most things bother him, or at least he did his best to appear that way. Deep down, though, he was far more sensitive than he cared to admit.

"We all had a part to play, Em," said Jasper. "At any time I could have backed out, but I didn't. I wasn't forced to go along."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. We acted foolishly and now we'll just have to deal with the aftermath. That's all there is to it."

The words weighed heavy on Emmett's broad shoulders. His eyes fell to the floor. Next time he had one of his "grand" ideas he hoped someone would slap him upside the head. He never wanted to be in this kind of trouble again. Exasperating Carlisle was funny at times, but actually pissing him off turned out to be downright scary.

What if Carlisle never forgave them? Would they have to strike out on their own then? Emmett really didn't want to be a nomad vampire. He liked camping a lot, but living outside permanently would be a nightmare. No hot showers, no television, and no safe place to store his stuffed animals. They were like his pets. He couldn't just leave them behind. Maybe if he got a job he could earn enough for an apartment, but what sort of job? Did he even have any useful skills? He doubted he could put "great at wrestling bears" on a resume...

"Emmett," Jasper called, snapping his brother from his spiraling thoughts.

"H-huh?"

"It's kinda cold tonight. You mind staying in here?"

The younger teen blinked in surprise. Sometimes he and Edward ended up sleeping together when they stayed up all night playing video games. There were also nights when Edward's occasional insomnia had him wanting for companionship. And sometimes Emmett would simply hop into Edward's bed because the big guy was feeling lonesome. But Jasper always seemed too mature and independent to want or need any company at night. Was the drama with Carlisle getting to him as well?

"If you don't want to..."

"Um, no, it's cool, bro," Emmett smiled uneasily. "You think there's room?"

Jasper moved closer to the wall. Biting his lower lip, Emmett crawled over as delicately as his bulky frame would allow and slipped under the covers. It was warm from Jasper's body heat. Cozy. It made him feel a little better.


	9. Home Sweet Home Again

**Home Sweet Home Again**

The next three days were spent with the boys practically tip-toeing about the house whenever Carlisle was home. He never said if they were grounded or not, but it seemed reasonable to assume they were. Outside of school and their forest hunts, they hung out in Jasper's room watching movies and playing games to pass the time. Penitent consciences soon gave way to boredom, though, especially for Emmett. There was only so much quiet he could take.

So, late Saturday night, he decided to hell with it.

"What are you doing?!" Edward hissed, entering the kitchen in his black pajamas decorated with golden music notes, matching gold slippers on his feet.

"Making a smoothie," answered Emmett. "Want one?"

"I can hear you all the way upstairs!"

"Well, it's not like there's volume control on this thing."

"Exactly! So, _why_ are you doing this now?" hands on his hips, Edward struck his best authoritative pose. "You're going to wake Carlisle and make him madder than he already is!"

A crooked smile turned up the corner of Emmett's lips. "Dude, I so can't take you seriously in that getup. You're friggin' adorable."

"I'm not playing, Emmett!" Edward snapped, his cheeks warming despite himself.

"I'm not either," Emmett tossed a few more strawberries into the blender. "Anyway, Carlisle sleeps through everything. We're all good," he closed the top of the device and turned it on again. Eyes bulging, Edward rushed forward and yanked his brother's large hand away from the button.

"Will you stop that?! _God_ , how dumb can you be?"

"I dunno. Wanna find out?"

"I'd rather go on a hunt myself," Jasper's drawling voice cut in. Lazily, he strolled into the room, hands in the pockets of his robe. "Couldn't sleep a wink with my throat burning this bad."

"And you decided you want to go _now_ of all times?" Edward asked incredulously. "It's twelve in the morning, people!"

Emmett cast a patronizing smile at Jasper. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

"Precious," the tall blond played along, leaning against the counter.

A growl rumbled in Edward's chest, but any words he was going to say were halted when his head was caught by Emmett's one armed embrace.

"Now now, save the claws for the deer, kitten," the brawny boy grinned. "Or in your case, those widdle baby rabbits."

"Shut up, meathead, and let me go!"

Unaffected by the smaller vampire's struggling, Emmett looked back at Jasper. "You really need a hunt, bro?"

"Yeah, but I can go by myself."

"Nah, we'll tag along, right Eddie?"

"Let. Me. Go!" finally managing to twist his head free, Edward pushed off of Emmett and socked him hard in the gut. The seventeen year old released a choked laugh as he doubled over.

"Edward!" Jasper immediately rebuked.

"He started it!"

"But that doesn't mean you finish it."

The new voice had Edward give out a shriek. Jasper spun around with his arms straight at his sides. One eye closed, Emmett squinted upwards.

It was odd enough seeing Carlisle awake this late, but it was odder still seeing him with mussed hair, tired eyes that were nearly black from thirst, and a shirt button undone. He looked each boy over and cocked his head sideways at the second eldest. "Dressed a bit lightly for a midnight hunt, aren't you?"

"Uh..." it hadn't even occurred to Emmett that he was wearing nothing more than a tank top, his boxers, and a mismatched pair of socks.

A slow smile spread across Carlisle's features. "To be honest, I haven't been hunting like I should either. I was going to venture out alone, but...well, if you will have me, that is..."

Jasper didn't miss the hint of nervousness from the man. He looked to Edward, Edward looked to Emmett, and Emmett simply beamed.


	10. Make Way for Her Highness

**Make Way for Her Highness**

Stepping out of the car, her pale hair fell like waves past her shoulders, the voluminous tresses gleaming in the sunlight. A jean dress and black leggings hugged her every curve.

While Edward had seen her once in Esme's thoughts, beholding her in person was a completely different experience. Emmett's mouth had fallen ajar and Jasper's breath had halted. The discomfort of the itchy Sunday suits Carlisle had forced them to wear was suddenly forgotten.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett," Esme smiled and extended her arm sideways. "This is my daughter Rosalie."

Jasper clicked his heels together and bowed deeply. "A pleasure to meet you."

Edward offered a far more awkward bow as well, but poor Emmett seemed stuck in a trance. The girl was drop dead gorgeous.

Crossing her arms under her sizable chest, she quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at the boys. They stared back like a trio of deer caught in the headlights.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Rosalie," Esme spoke sweetly. "Remember what we talked about."

The blond beauty rolled her eyes heavenward. "Fine," she huffed. "Nice to meet you or whatever. Now can we please go inside? It's not even sixty degrees out here," she addressed to Carlisle.

He didn't appear the least bit bothered by her attitude. "Our home is yours, my dear."

She shot him a look of blatant irritation then flicked her head and strode forward. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper kept their eyes glued to her hips until she disappeared inside. Esme sighed.

"Please pardon her, Carlisle. I'm afraid she's still upset about the spying incident."

The doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her brown hair. "It's alright. Seems the boys have already taken a liking to her."


	11. Straight to the Point

**Straight to the Point**

Carlisle decided to fix some drinks and Esme was quick to offer him her assistance. Thus, the children were left to themselves, the boys occupying one couch and Rosalie alone on the other.

"So..." Emmett started without a clue as to what to say. He drummed his fingers on his knees, not quite able to bring himself to face the girl directly. "Here we are..."

Edward knocked his foot against Emmett's and shook his head, frowning. The older teen shot him a desperate look in response.

 _Well, what do you want me to say, genius? I'm lost here!_

 _How am I supposed to know, stupid,_ Edward shrugged helplessly. _Just don't start making any dumbass jokes._

Emmett rolled his eyes. _T_ _hanks, you're a real help._

"Tch, idiot," Rosalie muttered. Emmett and Edward snapped their attention back to her, but her eyes were glued to her phone. They both swallowed and traded nervous glances. The tense silence went on for another minute.

Finally, Rosalie asked, "Which one of you is the mind reader?"

It took a second for the boys to realize the question was directed at them. Jasper nudged Emmett, Emmett nudged Edward, and Edward blinked like he was coming out of a daze. Tentatively, he raised his hand.

"Alright, I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better listen," Rosalie pointed as she continued texting with her other hand. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Head. If I so much as get a goose-bump, I'll know it's you and I _will_ murder you, capiche?"

Eyes wide, the telepath shrank back.

"And I'm guessing soldier boy is blondie over here. Your thing is feeling stuff or something, right?"

"I'm an empath, yes," replied Jasper in a steady, polite tone. "I can feel the emotions of others and manipulate them to some degree."

"Well, you can leave my emotions alone. Honestly, what are you people? A family of freaks and creeps?"

Emmett gave a snort of laughter to which Edward and Jasper both glared at him from the corner of their eyes. Sandwiched between the two, he hunched his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. She kinda did have a point, after all.


	12. When You Just Don't Know

**When You Just Don't Know**

Both grinning wickedly, Emmett and Jasper charged, the lean blond catching the larger boy around the waist. Hissing like cats, they hit the ground kicking and punching and trying to capture each other in headlocks. Emmett's crazy strength was difficult to contend with, but the war veteran had the superior mind for strategy. A wrestling match like this could go on for a good hour between them.

From his seat on the porch steps, Edward watched the two. The night breeze played with his hair and nipped at his skin.

"Not going to join them?" Carlisle closed the front door and came to sit beside the boy.

"Wrestling is a moronic sport," Edward declared, then wrinkled his nose. "And I get tired of Emmett always landing on me. The idiot weighs a ton."

Laughter sparkled in Carlisle's golden eyes. He pulled the young teen into a sideways hug and rested his cheek on the nest of tousled bronze waves. "What did you think of Rosalie?" he asked.

Well, she had the figure, the hair, the flawless skin, and the style. Now as for her personality? Hmm, how to put it..."Honestly, Dad, she's kind of scary," Edward voiced aloud.

The man chuckled. "I'll admit she does take some getting used to, but she's a nice girl underneath it all. You'll see."

"Do I have to?" the words slipped from Edward's mouth without him really meaning to say them. Embarrassment instantly pooled in his gut.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he quickly said, mentally kicking himself. "I was thinking of something else."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I...I don't really know..."

Carlisle made a humming sound in his throat. Edward felt stupid. He _hated_ feeling stupid. Esme was one of the nicest vampires he had ever met. His first impression of Rosalie might not have been quite so good, but maybe Carlisle was right in saying he would like her in time. It certainly had worked that way with her mother. So, what was the issue? Everything was good. Changing, yes, but still good.

Why the hell couldn't he convince himself of this?

"Motherfucking bitch!"

Carlisle jerked upright. "Emmett McCarty Cullen!" he yelled. "Let that filth come out of your mouth again and you'll be eating soap for the next week!"

"Sorry, Pops! It's a reflex!" Emmett shouted back before Jasper tackled him to the ground again. Disapproval furrowed their father's brow. Perhaps he needed to start restricting their entertainment options again. As much as his sons insisted their violent games and movies had no effect on them, Carlisle was of a different mind on the issue. There were far too many of these "reflex" moments happening of late.

"Actually," Edward started to correct, "I'm pretty sure he got that one from you, dad. Remember when you were putting up the Christmas lights a couple years ago and you...well...you were on the roof and...well..." the pointed look Carlisle gave the boy effectively silenced him.


	13. A Beauty of a Beast

**A Beauty of a Beast**

Two days later on a sunny afternoon which was pleasantly warm for the season, a spontaneous family hunting trip was proposed.

"Ow!" Edward cried out, halting the train of vampires. "Dammit, Emmett, my eye!"

The seventeen year old winced as if the branch had struck _him_ in the face. "Sorry, Ed! I didn't do that on purpose, I swear."

"As if! You're always popping them back at me like that!"

"Only when I know you'll see it coming."

Edward fumed. "What kind of idiot does it at all?! _God_ , I swear it's like you have a freakin' rock for a brain!"

Emmett pouted and Jasper rubbed at his throbbing temple. Edward had been in a bad mood since that morning and his negative emotions were starting to wear on the empath.

"Alright, alright, let's settle down now," Carlisle stepped between the children, offering Emmett's shoulder a quick squeeze as he did. "You know he didn't mean to hurt you, Eddie."

"Don't call me that," Edward snapped, but allowed his hand to be extracted from his face. Esme came over to inspect the boy as well and seeing his pained grimace, she cooed sympathetically.

"Give it a minute or two and he'll be fine," the doctor assured. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears leaking from the wounded eye and patted Edward's cheek twice. The contact warmed his face and it reddened further when Esme actually brushed her fingers through his hair. He started, but she merely smiled. It made his stomach feel odd.

Thoroughly annoyed, Rosalie let out a loud huff. "This is such a waste of time."

Esme resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She and Carlisle had been trying hard to get the girl to warm up a bit. Even Jasper and Emmett continually approached her with small talk and little jokes. Rosalie, however, seemed determined to spend the entire outing sighing and making snide comments. As patient a vampire as Esme was, her daughter's attitude was close to working on her last nerve.

"I do believe we're pretty close to a herd," Carlisle pleasantly informed her.

"You mean we _were_ close. Thanks to pipsqueak here the whole forest has probably been alerted to our presence."

Edward's jaw dropped and Emmett's guffaw rang out through the trees.

"Rosalie!"

Shrugging, the blond beauty began examining her nails. "I'm only stating the truth, Mother. Honesty is the best policy, right?"

Esme opened her mouth, hesitated, and settled for balling her fists at her sides instead. She wouldn't make a scene here in front of Carlisle and the boys. And clearly, by the saucy little smile that played on her lips, Rosalie was counting on that.

"Rosalie, please," Carlisle tried. "Your mother and I only want to make this a pleasant outing for you."

"Well, it's _not_ pleasant for me. I told you both that I wasn't thirsty, but you dragged me out here anyway. How is that supposed to make me happy? And then, even after I explained why I didn't feel comfortable around the mind reader, you brought him along, too. Yes, I understand you _think_ you have him trained, but if he's going around breaking into other people's houses, the leash obviously isn't tight enough."

Esme closed her eyes and started counting to one hundred. Jasper gritted his teeth against the pounding in his head. Emmett just barely managed to stifle his laughter.

Dear God, he loved this girl.


	14. Bad Moods and Good News

Thank you everyone kindly for your support! I hope you all had a pleasant holiday!

I like writing Rosalie as a complete witch, but I do feel bad for Edward. Unfortunately, more trouble is coming along...

 **Bad Moods and Good News**

"I saw that Daniels kid talking to you earlier."

Sitting at their usual table in the noisy cafeteria, Jasper poked absentmindedly at the mashed potatoes on his tray. He wouldn't have eaten the gross mush even if he could.

"Is he bothering you again?"

Edward, looking as dull as could be, shrugged. Jasper stilled his fork and raised his head.

"Edward, is he bothering you again?" he repeated, his tone firmer.

Another shrug. Jasper did his best to mask his irritation. Talking with a moody Edward was always a trial of patience.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happening."

Pushing his sweet peas around, Edward said nothing. In an old hoodie, his hair far messier than usual and dark circles under his eyes, the boy looked like a wreck. He had been sinking deeper and deeper into a funk since the awful hunt with the Platts and it didn't help that he was struggling with insomnia again. Jasper had first thought Rosalie was the heart of the problem, but the more he studied Edward's emotions, the more he was convinced something deeper was going on. Getting Edward to open up about sensitive matters was seldom an easy task, though.

Jasper sighed. "If you won't talk to me, at least go to Carlisle. I know he hasn't been around much lately, but he's growing concerned as well."

A rush of anger burst from Edward and he stabbed his plastic fork down hard enough to snap the prongs off. The empath blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected a reaction like _that_.

At last, Emmett entered the cafeteria. There was an impish glint in his eyes and when he drew closer his brothers caught the scent of the outdoors mixed with cigarettes. It wrinkled Edward's nose and tensed Jasper's muscles. If that idiot was smoking again...

The brawny teen plopped himself down beside Edward, leaned over the table, and whispered excitedly, "Dudes, I just got invited to Leslie Harold's birthday party this weekend!"

"The cheerleader?" Edward's curiosity was slightly piqued.

"The super rich, insanely hot cheerleader," Emmett added with a roguish grin. "Her mom is going on the same conference as Carlisle, and that means no grown-ups ruining the fun. And get this, Rachel says Leslie lost a bet and has to do an actual strip tease at the party!"

Jasper accidentally snapped his own fork in two.


	15. Tend to Me Tenderly

Yup, vampires and cigarettes are a very bad, very dumb idea.

 **Tend to Me Tenderly**

The timing couldn't have been any more perfect. Carlisle leaving on the very weekend that the party of the year was taking place on? Surely God was a god of love!

Part of Jasper was hesitant about the whole idea, but feeling Edward's mood perk up a little had the eldest holding back his reservations. It wasn't like there was some rule against parties. Well, at least so long as there was a responsible adult present and Carlisle had given the boys his permission. But when Carlisle was away, Jasper was in charge. And so long as he was alright with the party, it was all good.

Really, they were more than old enough to make decisions for themselves.

"No roughhousing in the house, no hunting after dark, no guests, _no_ parties," Carlisle hit Emmett with an especially hard look, "don't spend the entire weekend on your video games, and stay out of the candy jar. Yes, I'll know if even one piece is missing because I counted them," the man eyed each of his sons sternly.

Emmett did a salute. "Don't worry, sir. You can count on me to keep these maggots in line."

"Uh-huh, Jasper, keep a close eye on that one."

"Will do, sir," Jasper nodded, smirking slightly.

"Hey!"

A smile stretching across his face, Carlisle pulled Emmett into a firm hug and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Behave yourself."

The seventeen year old purred. Next was Jasper and last came a rather unresponsive Edward who Carlisle embraced the longest. Finally, the doctor picked up his bag and headed to the passenger side of Esme's car, promising the boys he would call every night to check in.

"We're not babies..." Edward spoke under his breath.

Carlisle just barely heard the remark and turned a fond gaze on the sullen boy. "Yes, you are. No amount of time will ever change that."

Arms crossed, Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett cringed. Jasper, however, was more than happy to soak up all the love their father was sending out. The warmth of it almost blocked out the chill of the evening air.

"If you boys don't mind," Esme began once Carlisle was in the vehicle. "I was wondering if we might spend Sunday together. Maybe catch a movie and check out some shops around town. I'm still pretty new here," she admitted with a self-conscious smile. "But really, we could do anything you like. And it doesn't have to be _all_ Sunday. Just an hour or two if you prefer. Whatever you guys think would work best."

"Well..." drawled Emmett as he thought it over.

"I mean, no pressure. If you have other plans-"

"I think it sounds like a great idea," Jasper kindly interrupted her. "We could show you the best spots."

Gratitude washed over the brunette's features. "That sounds wonderful. Let's call it a date then."

"Uh-oh, hear that, Pops? You might not have a girlfriend by time you get back. When the Jazzman starts working the charm, ain't no lady in a five mile radius can resist!"

Esme laughed that pretty laugh of hers and Carlisle ordered her to drive before Emmett gave him reason to get out of the car.


	16. Big Brother the Boss

Whew! This took some effort!

Thanks so much for every review, alert, and favorite, and to all who simply continue reading. It is all a great inspiration to me!

 **Big Brother the Boss**

It wasn't easy being the soldier. Jasper's instincts told him to act according to what his coven leader would expect from him, but his eternally eighteen year old spirit was itching to let loose and just be a kid for the night. The conflicting feelings were beginning to give him a headache.

"Whatcha think, bro?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Jasper looked up from his seat on the couch. Emmett was generally a t-shirt and baggy jeans kind of guy, but for the occasion he had gone all out with a tight grey shirt, tight black pants, fancy brown boots, and a grey fedora. Jasper raised both eyebrows.

"I figured if we're going to a rich kid party I should dress the part. I mean, technically, we are rich kids, too, right?"

"With Carlisle being as stingy as he is, we might as well not be," Edward groused as he also came down the stairs. He had on a plaid shirt that was a couple sizes too big for him and a pair of skinny jeans. While it was nice seeing the kid wearing a color other than black again, the color of his eyes was a different story. They were far too dark for Jasper's comfort.

"Ed, I told you to go hunting before, didn't I?" he asked.

"I did hunt."

"Your eyes say otherwise."

Edward merely shrugged. Coming to his aid, Emmett slung an arm around the boy's slender shoulders.

"No worries, Jazzman. We both had ourselves a buck. We're good to go."

The soldier would not be so easily convinced. "You can't tell me you hunted when your eyes are that dark."

"Well, I did," Edward made no attempt to curb his sass. "Why would I lie about it?"

"I don't know, but there's something you're not telling me and until I find out what it is, we're not going anywhere."

"Aw, come on, Jazz," Emmett whined. "I told you-"

"And what you told me doesn't match up with what I'm seeing. So either spill it or drop it."

The room became silent. Jasper sat back and crossed his arms, one leg draping over the other. It was a perfect imitation of Carlisle and it meant that Jasper was in full stubborn-as-a-mule mode. Unless he had his way, he might very well stay in that spot all night long. Emmett sucked on the inside of his cheek as he considered his options, but he knew there was really only one. The empath was a living lie detector, after all.

"Emmett," growled Edward.

When it came to the brother code, there was no worse offense than being a tattletale. Emmett was going to hate himself for this.

He heaved a sigh. "Sorry, Ed, but you know how he is. We're not going anywhere if we don't come clean."

Betrayal and hurt filled the telepath's big black eyes. "You mean _you_ don't get to go," he angrily retorted. Shoving Emmett's arm away, Edward stared him down with the most hate Emmett had ever been on the receiving end of. "Fine. Go ahead and tell him you lousy lying snitch."

"Edward," warned the eldest.

"Oh, back off, Jasper! You're fucking terrible at playing dad!"

Emmett slapped a hand over Edward's mouth as Jasper's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"He's sick, man," Emmett quickly revealed. "His stomach's been bothering him and he threw up the whole deer he had today. I think it's getting to his head," a shriek followed his last words when Edward brought his heel down hard on Emmett's big toe. Jasper sprang up.

"Edward, upstairs now," the blond commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and I am. Now I suggest you listen and do as you're told or else."

Nostrils flaring and fists clenched at his sides, Edward stood his ground. His anger fed into Jasper's own vexation and the projected vibes had Emmett's skin prickling with what felt like tiny sparks of electricity. He swallowed, looking from one glaring vampire to the other. His fingers thoughtlessly fiddled with the gold cross dangling at his neck.


	17. Where it Hurts the Most

After a lot of thought, I altered the premise of the story by removing Alice and Bella. I realized I had no plans for them at the moment, and I hated the thought of the two sitting around useless in the background. So, a few chapters were rewritten (I'm quite proud of how they came out, too). I think the changes will help me keep focus on where I want to go.

And my goodness, Braxtonboyzz123! For reviewing every chapter, I tip my hat to you in gratitude. And to everyone else, thank you just as much!

 **Where it Hurts the Most**

Jasper returned home from dropping Emmett off to find Edward's room looking as if a tornado had passed through it. Books and clothes were strewn about, shredded paper decorated the floor like confetti, the curtains had been torn from the window, and there was a fist sized hole in one wall. As for the tornado himself, he sat hugging a pillow on the bed.

"Got it all out of your system?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow, hands in his pockets. Truthfully, the drive to and from the party hadn't settled his own nerves much. He had been forced to drag a kicking and screaming Edward upstairs, and he was still plenty ticked about it.

"Leave me the hell alone," was the answering whisper. By the hoarse sound of his voice, the boy had obviously worked his vocal chords raw.

"No can do. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have some questions for you and the only way you're going to get rid of me is by answering them," Jasper smirked playfully as he moved around the mess on the floor and sat on the bed. "Now, how long have you been feeling ill?"

"I'm fine."

"Throwing up blood is hardly fine, Ed."

That earned an eye roll. "So I had a stomach ache earlier. It wasn't a big deal."

"Whenever you can't hold down your blood it _is_ a big deal. Do you have a headache as well? A temperature? Have you been feeling weak or dizzy?"

"No, no, no, and _no_!" Edward raised his cracking voice with each word and angrily pushed Jasper's hand off his forehead. "Jesus Christ, will you just leave me alone!"

"I need to know what your symptoms are so we can-"

"I don't _have_ any symptoms! What is so difficult for you to grasp here?!"

The buzzing sensation in Jasper's ears was gradually increasing. He frowned, trying to ignore it. "Your attitude for one thing. Just where is all this anger coming from?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I was looking forward to having a good time tonight when a certain dumb blond placed me under house arrest for no fucking reason at all!"

"Ed-"

" _No_ , you listen to me!" Edward snapped, the wildness in his pitch black eyes accentuated by the strands of bronze which fell over them. "There's nothing wrong with me and even if there was it'd be none of your business! I can take care of myself!"

Jasper's long nails dug into the mattress. _Stay calm_ , he repeated mentally. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm..._

"You seem to forget that I'm in charge here," his tone was low and his gaze was hard. "That makes everything that goes on in this house my business."

The boy scoffed in utter contempt. "Yeah, well, that's another thing that doesn't make any damn sense. Half the time you can't even keep control of your own emotions, but Carlisle puts you in charge? Hell, I'm his first born and you're not even his real son!"

The air itself seemed to tremble. There was a burst of intense pain, then all went cold and quiet.


	18. Thinking Things Through

Thank you Braxtonboyzz123, Spawn, the newest daughter, songii, Anasamantha09, and Catspector for reviewing! This installment was tough. I tried so many different versions and I became very discouraged, but your reviews gave me the push I needed to keep trying.

So, here we go!

 **Thinking Things Through**

There was nothing to worry about. Sure, it was especially unlike Jasper to not answer multiple calls, but that didn't mean anything was wrong. Chances are the boys were up to one of their silly games and had forgotten their phones elsewhere. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened. Esme was right. Carlisle needed to stop being such a mother hen. This was hardly the first time he had left his sons to themselves.

Lying on his hotel bed, the man frowned at the ceiling. Now that he thought about it, the last time the boys were home alone Edward was moved to rescue a bunch of abandoned kittens from a rainstorm. The little monsters used a sofa as a scratching post and broke one of Carlisle's antique lamps. Then there was the time before that when Emmett threw a party and trashed the house. And _then_ there was the time before _that_ when all three boys got into a fight which lead to the destruction of almost all the living room furniture, not to mention the smashed window.

Honestly, those three had a horrible track record when it came to watching over themselves. Well, maybe not Jasper so much. He rarely caused trouble. Emmett and Edward on the other hand seemed to make it their mission to bring about some degree of mayhem whenever Carlisle was gone longer than a day.

What was it about being home alone that drove teen boys into a state of destructive mania? Or was it just Carlisle's boys who had this particular condition?

He huffed a sigh, annoyed with himself. At this rate he was going to fret the night away. The boys were _fine_. Jasper was sure to call if there was any trouble. It really wasn't like Carlisle to worry so much.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Esme had asked him a few days ago. He had said no without the slightest amount of hesitation or doubt, but now here in the dark far from home, he was rethinking her words.

Edward had fallen into one of his sullen moods and that meant something was weighing heavily on the boy. Jasper also seemed nervous at times and Emmett was oddly keeping to himself. Yet despite seeing all this, Carlisle had neglected to sit down and talk with his sons. Maybe he _had_ lost his way a bit.

It was hard not getting lost in the beauty of Esme, though. From the graceful femininity of her manner to her bold, adventurous spirit, she was a wonder of wonders. He had also been dedicating a lot of time trying to win Rosalie over. It wasn't an easy task with her strong distrust of the masculine gender, but little by little the girl was softening to him. Another week and she might stop greeting him with glares.

Still, he couldn't forget his sons in all this. He had to start doing better by them. He had promised them he would do better.

Sighing again, Carlisle turned on his side. Balancing things was supposed to be one of his strengths, so why was he struggling so much with it now? Perhaps he was merely overthinking again...

His cell phone buzzed on the night stand. The tension eased from his features at the name of the caller.

"And you say _I'm_ the one who's too clingy?" he playfully answered the call.

The rush of words which came next wiped the smile clean off his face.

"Carlisle, Edward's really sick. He's green in the face, his stomach is hurting him bad, and he really needs blood but he won't take any. I don't know where Jasper and Emmett are and I'm getting scared here. I didn't even know vampires could get sick. I-I don't know what to do. He's in so much pain and he won't stop crying and I-I can't-Carlisle, I don't know what to do!"


	19. A Turn for the Better

I hope this clears things up for you Spawn! Admittedly, I like writing in a disjointed fashion at times.

 **A Turn for the Better**

The chill in the air was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Esme eyed the lifeless fireplace again.

"It's really not that hard," Edward read her mind, his tired voice a whisper.

She continued stroking his hand with her thumb. "Vampires and fires don't go together. What even happened to your furnace?"

"Emmett fell on it. Carlisle tried to fix it, but he's useless with any tool that isn't medical in nature. We like the fireplace better anyway..."

Esme hummed in understanding. She liked the look and feel of flames herself at a good safe distance. If only she had the courage to light the bothersome thing.

Shivering, she used her free hand to pull her overcoat tighter around her.

Calling Esme had been purely accidental.

The intense stomach pains hit late in the night, jolting Edward from his sleep. He shouted for Jasper again and again, but no response came. Barely able to stand, let alone walk, he almost didn't find his phone. He meant to reach his father. Instead, Esme picked up. Carlisle had personally put her number in Edward's contacts when the boy didn't seem inclined to follow orders and do it himself.

It was going to be terribly embarrassing later when he felt better. Twice he had vomited the blood and pills Esme had fed him until they finally got the medicine to go down. The agony that had his stomach twisting itself into pulsating knots was subsiding. His bed sheets soiled with blood, venom, and sweat, Esme had removed his dirty shirt, carried him downstairs to rest on one of the living room sofas, and sat herself down on the floor. It had been a hellish two hours for them both.

"Does this happen to you often?" asked the brunette.

Edward took a deep breath before answering, his eyes remaining closed. "Not really. It's usually not so bad either."

"All those pills are for you, though, right?"

"Mmhm. Carlisle made them."

 _Wow,_ she thought and said aloud, "It isn't fatal is it, this illness?"

The question brought up a very unpleasant memory. It was an experience he hated talking about, but it seemed his current exhaustion was loosening his tongue.

"Thirty years ago or something like that, it hit me hard. I couldn't stay conscious for more than a few minutes at a time and I would sleep for days straight. I thought I was going to die. It hurt so much that I kinda wanted to die. Carlisle had to do a lot of experimenting, and I mean a _lot_ of experimenting, but he finally figured out a medicine that helped. It was the only time...It was the only time I ever saw him cry," Edward's voice became even softer towards the end. Esme felt a slight burn in her eyes. She squeezed his hand.

"You Cullen boys are truly amazing people."

The boy mentally disagreed. His father and brothers were something special, true, but all he could boast of was being a total ass. As calm as Jasper had been earlier, Edward was pretty sure his older brother would never speak to him again. Things were ruined for good between them this time.

"It makes me feel out of place, really," Esme admitted. "Carlisle's the brilliant doctor, Jasper's the skilled soldier, you're the amazing mind reader, and Emmett's incredibly strong. Then there's me. Little ole plain Jane me," she gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "I'm not good for much of anything to tell you the truth."

"You're nice. Really, really nice. That's a big deal for a vampire," Edward told her.

"Just being nice doesn't mean much when things get tough."

He shook his head and quietly argued, "It's when things are tough that it means the most. People who are kind are the ones you want to lean on in hard times. They keep your head up. They give you a reason to keep moving forward. It's one of the greatest talents anyone could have, so you shouldn't look down on it."

His words fell like a blanket of warmth over Esme. Lately she had been doubting herself about everything, but those doubts had just become a little lighter.

"You're a kind person yourself, Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

"No, I'm really not..."

At that moment the front door swung open and a freezing gust swept through the room. Sprinkled with snowflakes and piggybacking one hulking vampire, Jasper stepped inside. His clothes and hair were disheveled, and blood was smeared across his face and on his army jacket. He looked at Esme and she could have sworn her dead heart jumped.

His eyes were cold, bright, and red.


	20. I Don't Want You to See Me

At last I am no longer terribly busy, though I am currently out of state visiting relatives. Good God, I can't stand these idiots and their petty, one-dimenional conversations. It's been a week of either listening to my bratty baby nephew screaming his head off or having to endure long-winded talks about bedsheets and oatmeal. Sweet Lord, have mercy.

Welp, now that I got myself a secluded corner, time to write! Do pardon my lengthy absence and I hope you enjoy!

 **I Don't Want You to See Me**

Snowfall turned into icy rain pelting against the Cullen residence. Carlisle arrived back home in the afternoon.

The knock which sounded at Jasper's door was soft. Hearing it made his venom run cold. He didn't answer. A moment passed and the door opened anyway.

"Jasper," the tone of the voice was impossible to place. Was that a hint of anger? Disappointment? Or was the voice cold and detached? Jasper's own emotions were running too high for him to see clearly beyond them. He lay as still as possible beneath the blanket, hoping beyond hope that he would sink into his bed and disappear. Once more he had messed up. This time he didn't think he would be offered forgiveness.

A hand settled on his back. "Jasper, son, we need to talk."

Jasper wasn't sure if he could speak. His tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth.

"I need to know what happened, soldier."

The boy bit the inside of his lower lip. He had gone back to the party late that night merely to retrieve Emmett, only when he got there he found a fight happening outside the grand house, if you could call the pathetic scene a fight. A bunch of drunken boys were taunting and jeering a girl, pushing her back and forth while she screamed in fury and swung her arms about in wild punches. Jasper immediately recognized the small female as his lab partner. He jumped into the fray to rescue her.

A brawl broke out. Blood was spilled.

He should have grabbed the girl and ran first thing, but his mind had pushed aside the safe course of action. Edward's vicious words wouldn't leave him be. He was frustrated. Hurt. Angry. He had wanted a fight.

He lost his head for just a second, but it was a second too long. He had killed a human. Worse yet, he had killed a human in front of an audience of humans. There was only one way to fix such a situation.

No, Carlisle wouldn't forgive him this time, not once the man learned that Jasper had murdered a total of five teenagers in one night. He couldn't even spare the girl he had intended to save.

"Jasper, I understand how you must feel, but-"

"How would you understand?" the eighteen year old quietly interrupted. "How could someone like you possibly understand anything?"

Carlisle was silent.

Gathering his courage, Jasper closed his eyes and said, "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

A spark of anger zinged up the empath's back. Carlisle definitely hadn't liked that last comment.

"You don't want to talk about it," the father repeated in a manner that made it hard to tell if it was a question or statement. "Emmett is in a drunken slumber, Edward is sicker than he's been in years, and you were the one left in charge, but you _don't_ want to talk about it?"

"You already know what happened. Going into it all is pointless," Jasper dug deeper. "No-one will find us out. I took care of the bodies."

"Bodies?"

Fuck. He let that slip.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, get up this instant and tell me what happened yesterday."

The boy hardly knew what was wrong with himself. He wasn't the rebellious type. On the few occasions he had directly defied Carlisle it had always been for good reason. Perhaps the reasons were misguided at times, but the intent behind them was scarcely less than noble. This here, however, was pure childishness. The better part of him knew it. Unfortunately, the worst part of himself didn't give a damn.

Not allowing himself a moment's hesitation, he uttered the one word to seal his fate. "No."


	21. Trouble Trouble

Ah, home sweet home again.

Thank you all for your continued support!

 **Trouble Trouble**

"So..." standing with arms crossed, Carlisle eyed his sons coldly. "After I explicitly told you no parties, you went behind my back and attended one anyway."

The door was closed and the curtains drawn. Sitting beside Jasper on their father's bed, Emmett was getting a chill from the tense atmosphere. Or maybe it was the cold shower he had been so unkindly thrust under. Short as it was, his dark hair was still damp and now his head was freezing.

"It wasn't behind your back, really," said Emmett. "I mean, you kinda made it sound like we just weren't allowed to _have_ a party. You never actually said we couldn't go to one."

Carlisle cocked a very unamused eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm playing right now?"

"Um, no. I mean, no sir," Emmett quickly corrected himself. Trying for levity was second nature for him when in trouble and it _did_ often get a smile out of Carlisle. Apparently, today wasn't one of those days.

Carlisle moved his gaze to Jasper. The teen's red eyes stared off to the side.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"I forgot my phone," Jasper spoke in a mumble.

"You forgot your phone where?"

The blond boy shrugged. "Somewhere. What does it matter?"

Emmett turned an incredulous stare on his older brother. Carlisle shifted his jaw.

"You are treading very dangerous ground, soldier. You're already in for a month long grounding, I would suggest you not make it worse."

The threat didn't seem to faze Jasper at all, but he said nothing more. The back of his thigh was still smarting with the smack Carlisle had given him earlier.

Emmett rubbed his legs nervously. He was doing his best to ignore the pounding in his head. Edward didn't realize how lucky he was. Compared to illnesses, hangovers weren't given any consideration.

With a deep breath and exhale, Carlisle continued. "Sneaking around seems to be the norm of late, but I intend to put a stop to it here and now. I trusted you, both of you, and you broke that trust without a care in the world."

"Pops, we-"

A raised palm hushed Emmett. "I don't want to hear it. Your little brother is sick and you knew this before you left out. You both should have been here taking care of him. Words cannot begin to express how disappointed I am in you."

That cut deep. Jasper tried to hide it, but Emmett felt the initial tremor which struck the empath's emotions. The brawny teen himself felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his chest.

This was all his fault.

"Jasper, I'm presuming the incident happened at the party," Carlisle guessed correctly. "Are you sure there were no witnesses?"

"I took care of everything."

The cryptic answer didn't much please the coven leader, but he allowed it. His cool gaze slid back to Emmett. "I want the truth from you. Lie to me and I will remove my belt and lash you with it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes," Emmett swallowed. "Yes, sir."

Carlisle leaned forward to fix him with a skin prickling stare. "Were you smoking at that party?"

The color drained from Emmett's face as his eyes went round. He opened his mouth, closed it, and swallowed once more. His stomach tightened painfully.

"N-no."

He hadn't thought Carlisle's disappointment could be any worse than it already was, but then the man's eyes dulled and it hit Emmett like a punch to the gut.

"Jasper," straightening himself, Carlisle unclasped the belt around his slacks. "You are dismissed. We will speak more later and for your own sake, I do hope your attitude is more forthcoming."

"But I-I didn't lie!" protested Emmett. "I swear, Pops!"

"Indeed, you just so happened to reek of cigarettes, not to mention the pack I found in your coat."

"Those weren't mine!"

A drawn out hiss and the belt was free of its loops. Tears sprang to Emmett's eyes. In face of his younger brother's rising panic, Jasper's impassive mask faltered.


	22. Let It All Out

Yay, snowstorm!

Thank you Chan (aww...but I feel ya), the newest daughter, Catspector, and Georgie for reviewing. And special thanks to rubyblue100 for reviewing every single chapter in one night! I thought the site was malfunctioning when it said this story had reached one hundred reviews. Really, I kept refreshing the page!

This chapter has been a long time coming.

 **Let It All Out**

A day passed and then another. On the night of the third, Edward lay awake listening to the quiet mewling from next door. Jasper was having another nightmare. He always had nightmares when he was overstressed. The pitiful sounds merged with the howling wind outside and had Edward's stomach twisting itself into a sickening knot. Beside him, Emmett twitched again in his sleep and made a soft, pained noise.

It had never been like this before. The house was drowning in misery and Edward could hardly breathe for it all. Jasper was in despair, Emmett could barely fake a smile, and Carlisle...Carlisle was carrying on as if he didn't care. Everything was all wrong. It needed to stop.

And right then and there, Edward realized he was the only one who could do something about it.

"Edward, what are you doing up?" Carlisle immediately put his book aside and started to rise from bed when he saw who his visitor was. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Really."

The doctor frowned in concern. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Dad, if I get anymore bed rest my legs are going to permanently fall asleep," Edward deadpanned. "Anyway, I need to talk to you and I can't put it off any longer."

"You need to talk to me about what? Edward, is something wrong?"

As nice as it was to know Carlisle cared so deeply, his paranoia was seriously wearing on the boy's nerves.

"It's not about me," he started and hesitated. Carlisle was not himself lately. There was a good chance Edward was headed for trouble here, but he couldn't just stand by and let this drama continue. He owed his older brother too much. "It's...It's about Jasper."

At the name of his eldest, Carlisle's eyes hardened. "Jasper isn't your concern, son."

"He's my brother. That makes him just as much my concern as yours," Edward argued.

"Edward-"

"Please, Dad. Just hear me out."

The man drew his mouth into a thin line. He stared down the pale, tired boy before him and Edward stared steadily back. Inside he was sure he could feel his frozen heart quiver. He balled his hands at his sides to hide their trembling.

Irritation surged within Carlisle and yet at last he said, "Very well. Speak."

 _Definitely not himself,_ Edward observed the uncharacteristically cold expression of the blond vampire. _Well, here goes nothing..._

"You're..." _don't stammer, idiot_ , "You're being too hard on Jasper. He's punishing himself enough without you adding to it. Normally, you would have seen this yourself."

Carlisle bristled at the accusing tone. Jasper continually refused to divulge the details of his accident on Saturday. Carlisle had whipped him once and since then the eighteen year old had been confined to his room at all hours. It was his own foolish stubbornness that was dragging his punishment out.

"How I handle your brother is for me to decide."

"Not when you're punishing him for the wrong reasons."

Confusion furrowed the man's brow. Edward steeled himself. It was now or never.

"You're mad at him. I got sick and that scared you, and now you're taking it out on Jasper and even Emmett. That's not right, Dad."

Pitch black eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your brothers should have been here. They know what can happen when you're ill."

"And _you_ know that it rarely amounts to more than a stomach ache. Jasper didn't even leave until after I was asleep."

"That is besides the point."

"The _point_ is that your priorities are all wrong," Edward's voice grew stronger, his confidence building despite his swirling insides. "When I need you, you're not there, but when Jasper and Emmett need you, you're too busy fussing over me even though you know I'm alright."

Again, Carlisle was confused. "When have I-"

"The hunting trip," at last he said it, the words rushing out as if they'd just been waiting for the moment. "Rosalie was thinking insults at me the whole time and then she started talking shit about me aloud, but did you spare me so much as a thought? No!" Edward snapped. "All you cared about was making _her_ comfortable. It was as if I didn't even matter."

Carlisle was left wide-eyed and speechless. Anger continued to well in Edward even as his vision blurred.

"Right now Jasper is upstairs feeling just as alone and uncared for as I did. He's tearing himself apart with guilt and he seriously believes you'll hate him if you find out what he did. I know how much it scares you when I get sick, but it wasn't his fault, Dad. He _needs_ your compassion, not your anger."

Shoulders visibly shaking, Edward pursed his lips in an attempt to maintain what little composure he had left. It was a losing battle.

"I...I'm not trying to be disrespectful. I'm sorry if I sound like I am. But you're hurting Jasper. You're hurting all of us."


	23. Honest to Goodness

Whew, finally broke through the struggle of this one. Thanks to M, Guest, Catspector, Georgie, the newest daughter, BlackSky83, rubyblue100, and Braxtonboyzz123 for your encouraging reviews! They truly gave me the extra push I needed!

 **Honest to Goodness**

Emmett awoke to the comforting touch of fingers stroking his short, dark hair. Tired as he still felt, he cracked open his heavy eyelids and blinked his vision clear.

"Pops?"

Carlisle smiled down at him. "Hey, you. What are you doing in Edward's bed?"

"Mm, he was crying on and on 'bout some monster," Emmett yawned, shivered, and pulled his blanket up to his nose. "Too cold..."

"What happened to Edward's space heater?"

"He had a tantrum..."

Ah, yes. Edward had told Carlisle a bit about that when asked about the mess in his room. Normally, the father would give the boy a thorough spanking for letting his temper get out of control. On this occasion, however, he didn't feel he had the right to so much as scold his youngest.

Looking to the window, Carlisle gazed into the soft morning light. His three hundred years weighed on his shoulders. Not since turning Edward a century ago had he felt like this. Old. Lost. Alone. It ached to his very core. The greater part of him wanted to jump in his car and drive off for a day or two until everything just fixed itself. He had done so a couple of times in the past when life with his boys became too much for him. The walls seemed too close, the air too heavy. The urge to escape was like an itch in his knees.

How was it that only now could he see what a selfish person he was? He had wronged his sons, yet all he could think of was his own discomfort with the situation. It was why he always avoided the boys for a few days after any drama. He simply hated dealing with the tension. He was a coward of the worst kind.

"So...you still mad at me?"

Carlisle looked back to his second eldest. The boy didn't meet his eyes.

"I...I really am sorry, Dad," Emmett's voice was oddly small. "I don't mean to disappoint you all the time. I'm not trying to be bad."

"You're not bad, Em," the man smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I am. Even when I know something's wrong, I do it anyway. They really don't come any dumber than me. "

"Son-"

"Please, Carlisle. We both know what a screw-up I am. You always expect the worse of me and I always deliver. Even when I try...I guess I'm just no good at being good," Emmett gave a helpless shrug and a humorless chuckle. "It's the only place I don't disappoint..."

Hearing the normally cheerful boy sound so depressed was enough to break Carlisle's heart. Before he could think himself out of it, he asked the one question he was dreading to hear the answer of.

"Em, did you lie to me when I asked you about the smoking?"

The young vampire looked at him then, his black eyes misty. Carlisle went sick to his stomach. The truth was clear.

"There was this one girl at the party that I'm good friends with. She's like me, always doing stupid shit-I mean, stuff. But I keep trying to get her to quit smoking, so whenever she takes her cigs out in front of me, I always grab them. I-I don't know why I got so scared when you asked before. The way you looked at me just made me feel really guilty, like I had been smoking even though I hadn't been. If you'd just given me ten s-seconds instead of yelling at me and-and grabbing me, I would've explained everything. But you wouldn't-you wouldn't let me and I-"

A crushing embrace hushed Emmett's trembling mouth. Unable to stop his own tears from falling, Carlisle buried his face into the boy's neck.


End file.
